Malcanthet
layer of the Abyss | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Succubus | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 28 | class35 = | refs35 = In Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss, her challenge rating is given as only 21. | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Malcanthet was a demon lord. She was also called Queen of Succubi. Description Malcanthet was described as an incredibly beautiful human-like female with bat-wings, horns, and a long prehensile tail tipped with a spike-like stinger. Activities Realm The Succubus Queen's realm was the 570 layer of the Abyss, and was known as Shendilavri. Once a disgusting layer of "heaving and shuddering flesh", Malcanthet had transformed it into a verdant paradise. But ultimately, it was a paradise for only Malcanthet herself. Relationships Malcanthet was the holder of the title of Succubus Queen for 2,000 years; other demon lords aspiring to the position included Lady Lynkhab, the imprisoned Shami-Amourae, and the exiled Xinivrae. Other rivals existed elsewhere in the Abyss, but they ultimately posed little or no threat to Malcanthet. Malcanthet was among the first of the succubi to come into being in the Abyss. She obtained her current title after years of waging wars and committing savage betrayals upon her fellow "sister" succubi and former paramours. As a result of her ruthless climb to the top, she had cultivated a long list of enemies, which included Graz'zt, Yeenoghu, and Baphomet. Her few allies included the Prince of Demons Demogorgon, with whom she birthed the monstrous Arendagrost; Pazuzu, from whom she mothered the succubus Red Shroud; her consort Mastiphal the Hunting Sovereign; and Socothbenoth, a demon lord concerned with sexual taboos and perversions. Cult of Malcanthet The cult of the Succubus Queen was a widespread but disorganized lot. Each cult saw another, not as an ally, but as competition and most were little more than simple brothels. On average, Malcanthet's cult buildings looked like whorehouses to the commoner, but another dangerous world presided inside. Many people who walked out of the seemingly normal whorehouse did not realize how close they came to being a sacrifice. Malcanthet's cults sometimes had a certain type of person or gender they would have. For example: one cult might cater to muscular men or high class women. Another might specify in male to male services or cater to lithe and fair women. Most of Malcanthet's followers tended to lean towards a female dominated cult; however, there certainly were males in her cult, and they could rise to high ranks. In some cults, males were blinded so they could not "look upon the beauty of their superiors." Men were also sometimes used as bouncers or thugs in their cult. The Thralls of Malcanthet were exclusively female, and as they rose in power, they gained more and more powers similar to those of succubi until they too could (temporarily) assume succubi forms. Servants The Radiant Sisters were Thirteen lilitu bards who served under their mistress. Their names were actually the colors they radiated, and each one had a soul-draining locket and a shining halo. History In 1484 DR Malchanthet lived in Nine Hells, where she acted as personal envoy of Asmodeus. She convoked Mephistopheles to Nessus. Appendix Notes Appearances * Hero Further Reading * References Category:Demon lords Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Succubi Category:Queens Category:Inhabitants Category:Archfiends Category:Inhabitants with a 21 challenge rating (3e)